The One
by BobbyPen52
Summary: The creator uses a child to find the One
1. Chapter 1

The One  
Heading In a small town in New York a child named Matt Pendragon is sound asleep until a strange visitor appears.  
  
Chapter 1: It  
It was hovering over Matt's bed. It was only light. "I've been searching for the perfect person since I ascended." It said. "Since you what" Matt said. "You will know soon enough." It said. "I feel excruciating pain coming on." Matt said to no one. Then It started to move closer to Matt. "He......" was all Matt could get out before It took over Matt's body. "Im the one." Matt said.  
  
Colonel Jack Oneill has just entered the briefing room to see that Major Sam Carter an air force Major, Dr. Daniel Jackson a doctor in archeology, Tealc a Jaffa, and Gen. George Hammond an air force general had already been sitting down at the table. Jack sat next to Sam and across from Daniel. "So what are we talking about Danny- boy?" Jack asked Daniel. "An hour ago the Stargate activated for about 5 seconds, but all nine chevrons were activated, and from what we can tell the destination is on Earth." Daniel told Jack. "So." Jack said. "So, its impossible for a Stargate to dial the same planet it's located on and operate!" Sam said.  
  
Then Daniel's eyes started glowing white and he said, "The creator is coming.". Then Daniel fainted.  
  
"What did he just say!?" Jack asked. "The creator is coming." Sam answered. "The creator of what?" Jack asked.  
  
1 hour later Daniel woke up in the infirmary. "What just happened?" Daniel asked. "I was just going to ask the same thing." Sam who had just walked in to check in on him said "Any more news on the creator?". "Who?" Daniel asked. "Don't ask me." Sam answered.  
  
Suddenly the alarm went of.  
  
"That's are cue." Daniel said. "No you should stay here and rest." Sam said walking out the door. "At least I can see what's happening outside the base." Daniel said picking up the newspaper. The headline was "Missing New York kid spotted on border of Colorado and Nebraska". "This isn't the Weekly World News" Daniel said.  
  
"It's not but the headline was true" someone said. "Who's there?" Daniel asked. "Matt Pendragon, the missing kid." Matt said stepping out of the darkness. Matt looked different then the night before he had his hair cut, he was wearing all black- he hates black-, and he painted a symbol on his head and hands that was not human. "What does that symbol mean?" Daniel asked. "I do not know." Matt said. Daniel turned his head to the door because he had heard something.  
  
"Daniel who are you talking to?" Sam said from outside the room. "Hide." Daniel said turning his head back. Matt was gone. "No one, Sam" Daniel said. "Oh." Sam said walking in.  
  
"So why did the alarm go off?" Daniel asked. "A simple child broke into the base and we can't find him!" Sam said. "Then he's not a simple child." Daniel said. "I'm not a simple child." Matt said. "Matt, don't talk next time your hiding." Daniel said. Sam ran over to the phone, picked it up and said, "The child is in the infirmary with Daniel."  
  
Five minutes later Matt was talking to Hammond, telling him everything that happened to him in his room. "So that's it?" Hammond asked. "Yes sir." Matt answered. "I believe you." Said Hammond. "You do?" Matt said. "Yes I do." Said Hammond. "So you're going to help me find out why I'm the perfect person?" said Matt.  
  
Then Matt's eyes started to glow green and he said "The perfect person is the one who was me in a past life, and that person is not you."  
  
Then Matt's eyes went back to normal and he then said, "He brought me here to find the one." 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long for this chapter I had writers block.

Chapter 2:

SG-1 and Matt Pendragon have just arrived on P3X-296 in their search for the one.

"You know I know how to make Stargates that work." Matt told Sam. "Why do you know that." Sam asked. "He told me." Matt answered. "Why cant he tell you who the one is?" Sam asked." He doesnt know." Matt answered. "How will you know who the one is." Daniel asked. "When I find out what this means." Matt said pointing to his head.

"So are there anymore clues?" Jack asked. "No, Jack, no more clues." Matt answered.

"Jack maybe we should split up" Daniel said. "Ok. Sam you and Matt are a team. Tealk you, Daniel and I are a team" Jack said.

5 minutes later. "Sam check this out " Matt said while looking at a small tablet. "We should bring this to Daniel " Sam said. " Never mind I can read it. It says:

One day I will ascended and find the one in the future through the child of the gate.

"Matt said, " Witch means Im the child of the gate whatever that means."

1 hour later

SG-1 and Matt were back at the S.G.C. "Matt is right." Daniel said. "I was?" Matt said. "Yea witch means we need to find out what…." Daniel was saying but he was cut off by the alarm. Then Matt, Daniel, and Sam ran out of that room to the control room but as they were running by the embarkation room Matt wanted to go in, but the guards wouldn't let him. He was getting frustrated. Then he put his arms in the air and threw them down. Suddenly an event horizon appeared, and Matt jumped threw. He came out on the other side of the door. "How the hell did he do that?" Daniel asked. "It must be one of his powers," Sam said. "He has powers?" Daniel asked. "He is the child of the gate." Sam answered.

Meanwhile. In the embarkation room Matt had went under the ramp and put his hands on chevrons eight and nine. His hands began to look like an event horizon. Shortly after a girl walked threw the Stargate.

"Who is she?" asked Daniel. "Again with the questions." Sam said.

"I am Amity it means friendship." Said Amity. "My name is Daniel it means my judge is the lord" Daniel said. "And my name is Matthew it means ah--- gift from the gods." Said Matt.

"Our readings show that you are from Earth." Sam said.

"I am from Terra. But not this Terra." Amity said.

"WHAT!!??" Matt said.

"It means Earth." Daniel said.

"I know. I took Latin in school." Matt said.

"WHAT!!!????" Daniel said. "Your only eleven!"

"Im gifted. Very gifted." Matt said. "I was talking about the 'not this Terra' thing."

"There are many devices made by the council of races. The Furlings are one of the races. They made two devices that had to do with the Stargate. One of those devices switched Dimensions and the other switched Galaxies. I am from a different Dimension. That is what the ninth chevron does." Said Amity.

"Then the creator is from a different Dimension."

Then Matts eyes started to glow again.

"That is correct, Samantha Carter. I am the creator of the Stargate. Each time I speak I shell give you a clue to who the one is, but I cannot tell you who he is. That was a clue."

Then Matts eyes stopped glowing, but the symbol on Matts head and hands turned from black too red.

"I bet my best friend Al Diamond would be of some help with this whole thing." Matt said. "Al is adopted and clams he has cool powers and is from a planet called Abydos."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"I can do many things, but when my best friend is in trouble I can do nothing." Al Diamond said to his mom. "Hell be okay there is nothing a Child of the Gate can do to help him." said Als mom. "I can scence a C.O.T.G when their around me." said Al.

All of the suddon Al felt weird and put his hand on his head.

"What is wrong?"

"A C.O.T.G is near."

Al went to open the door. When he did someone was about to knock.

"Who are you?" Al asked.

"I am Dr. Daniel Jackson. And I suppose you know about your son."

"How do you know about him?"

"I am with Stargate Command."

5 minutes later

Al was packed up and in the car.

There were two people in the car with him. Dr. Jackson and a shady figure as tall as Al. "I bet your the Child of the Gate." Al said. "Yup." and that was all the person said.

The car some how weht through an event horrizon on an empty street.

"How do you know Im a C.O.T.G anyway?" Al asked.

"A desendant of King Arther told me." Daniel said.

"Its just the same last name,Daniel." the person said.

Al thought about King Arthers last name. Then he said "I cant beleive you tryed to keep your name secret. Why did you drag me into this whole thing,Matt?" Al said.

"2 reasons. For help, and so you can meet your brother-in-law." Matt said.

Daniel thought then said "Nice to meet the brother of Share." Al noticed a change to a tone that was sad as Daniel said Share.

"How did she die?" Al asked as if reading Daniels mind.

"She was killed as Amaunet, Apothis goauld wife." Daniel said.

"What of my brother?"

"Every one else ascended." Matt said.

"I used to spend my grief playing Matts PS2."

"Spyro or Madden 05?"

"I hate sports, exspecially Football"

"You were more into Kingdomhearts when you got a PS2."

"As much intresting your lives are to a general, us campers have to get our Indentifing the One badges." Jack said.

" Who are y..." was all Al could get out before Matt, Daniel, and him disopeared in a flash of light.

"Thor wht is the name of the ship this time?" said Daniel.

"What?" Matt and Al said at the same time.

"The Samantha Carter." Thor said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thor is here to help you find The One" Matt said with Glowing eyes."Then why am I here?" Daniel asked."That is the third clue." The Creater said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This is the last chapter and it is short.

" So Thor do you have any idea of who the creator is." asked Daniel.

" I can not help you." said Thor.

" But when he last spoke he said you were here to help us." said Al.

" I came to give you resorces." said Thor.

Then Daniel went over to the control consil. " I am bringing in help." he said

5 seconds later. Amity appeared.Wow, Al thought " Whos she?" he asked Matt.

" How are you, Amity?" asked Matt.

" I am fine, who is your friend?" Amity said, " I beleive you should know that in my demension Anubis is not evil."

" I understand that. Wait I just got the clues. Daniel prepare yourself."

Then The creator of the stargate came out of Matt. " Will this hurt?" Daniel asked. " Dont worry I wont feel a thing.

All of the suddon Daniel woke up " It was just a dream."

The End atm 


End file.
